Our Story
by demuname
Summary: Karena persahabatan itu, berarti untuk selalu kembali kepadanya bukan? (FriendshipKurooKenma Oneshot).


**Hai! Ini fic pertamaku yang Bahasa Indonesia. Kali ini saya buat cerita tentang kisah persahabatan Kuroo dan Kenma dari tahun ke tahun. Ada sekilas romance jika anda peka /dipukul sama readers/situ emang peka? /**

 **Oke kita mulai aja ceritanya. Cover dari Pinterest.** **Haikyuu bukan punyaku. Selamat menikmati! /udah kayak mau makan aja / iyaiya author bakal diem/**

* * *

Kozume Kenma bukanlah seorang yang pandai bergaul. Ia tidak pernah mengerti dengan manusia lainnya, dan ia pun tidak tertarik untuk mencoba untuk mengerti. Teman-temannya pun menjauhinya karena sikapnya yang apatis dan tidak peduli dengan sekitar.

Sedari kecil Kenma memang seperti itu. Memilih untuk menyendiri dan hidup di dunianya sendiri. Ya, dunia game yang sangat dicintainya. Kenapa Kenma sangat mencintai game, tanyamu? Game adalah teman yang baik. Seru, bisa diajak main, memecahkan suasana, dan membuatmu senang. Game tidak akan mengecewakanmu seperti manusia. Game tidak akan mengejekmu, tidak akan memakimu, tidak akan menusukmu dari belakang. Game akan selalu ada untukmu, tidak seperti manusia yang datang dan pergi. Ia selalu ada di saat senang, maupun sedih. Game merupakan sahabat yang baik, tidak seperti manusia.

Itulah yang selalu dipikirkan Kenma sebelum seorang bocah berambut hitam berantakan yang setahun lebih tua darinya, datang dalam hidupnya.

.

Kuroo Tetsurou adalah seorang yang supel. Ia mudah bergaul dan disukai orang. Ia berteman dengan semua orang yang seumur dengannya, kecuali satu, yaitu tetangganya yang selalu terlihat murung dan suka menyendiri. Ia juga kurang disukai dan dijauhi teman sepantarannya. Anak itu hanya selalu bermain game di tangannya.

Kuroo tidak suka sendiri. Rasanya sepi. Kehadiran orang di sekitarnya membuatnya hidup. Kuroo yakin bahwa bocah penyendiri itu juga merasa hal yang sama. Karena itu, ia mengajaknya berteman. Ia tidak mau mengucilkan bocah itu seperti yang lain. Setiap orang berhak diberi kesempatan dan memiliki seseorang yang menjadi temannya.

Dengan senyum yang ceria, ia pun menyampari bocah berambut coklat itu suatu hari. Mengajaknya bermain bola voli yang disukainya. Dengan agak ogah-ogahan, Kenma mengikutinya. Tapi bagi Kuroo itu bukanlah masalah. Mungkin Kenma merupakan orang yang membutuhkan waktu untuk beradaptasi. Untuk bergaul kembali dengan orang setelah menjalani hari-harinya diam dan menyendiri.

Awalnya Kenma merasa bahwa anak tetangga itu sangat menganggu ketenangannya. Ia akan mengajaknya bermain bola, datang ke rumahnya, dan berbagai kegiatan lainnya, yang menjauhkan dirinya dengan game.

Tetapi seiring waktu, ia mulai terbiasa. Bocah yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu mewarnai hari-harinya. Dari yang sekedar hanya bangun, tidur, main game; Kuroo mengajarnya suatu hal dalam hidup yang dia tak akan dapatkan dari game.

Persahabatan. Dan ternyata dialah yang menjadi sahabat terbaiknya.

Dan pertama kalinya dalam hidup, Kenma merasa bahwa hidup ini mempunyai makna yang lebih berarti.

* * *

Mereka berdua bertumbuh dewasa bersama. Di mana ada Kuroo, di situ ada Kenma. Di mana ada Kenma, di situ ada Kuroo. Kenma selalu mengikuti kemana Kuroo pergi. Sekolah manapun yang ia pergi, dan ekskul yang ia ikuti. Dan Kuroo tak masalah. Ia senang mengajari dan berada di sisi Kenma berbagai hal baru. Memberi dukungan dan motivasi bagi Kenma untuk terus melanjutkan bermain bola voli saat ia mau berhenti. Bermain voli dengan Kenma lebih seru dan berarti baginya.

Terkadang, Kuroo berpikir. Apa yang akan terjadi apabila mereka terpisah? Apa yang akan terjadi jika Kenma pergi meninggalkannya? Kuroo tidak mau itu. Dan ia tak ingin hal itu terjadi. Setelah bertahun-tahun selalu ada untuk bersama, ia tidak mau membayangkan hal itu. Karena itu ia bertanya pada Kenma.

"Kenma, apa yang akan terjadi jika kita berpisah suatu hari?"

Topik yang tidak terduga ini membuat Kenma mem-pause gamenya itu. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Kepikiran aja. Sudah bertahun-tahun kita bersama, aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan jika menjalani hari-hariku tanpamu."

Kenma terdiam. Memikirkan jawaban. Ia juga tidak ingin berpisah dengan Kuroo. Hanya dialah yang selalu ada di sisinya, ada dengannya saat ia senang maupun sedih, yang menerimanya apa adanya.

"...Walaupun jalan hidup memisahkan kita, aku berjanji akan selalu kembali padamu."

* * *

Kuroo senang melihat kemajuan Kenma sekarang. Di luar rambutnya yang sekarang selalu di cat seperti warna puding, setelah masuk SMA tampaknya ia lebih bahagia dan lebih nyaman bergaul dengan orang. Tim voli sekolahnya juga dapat menerima Kenma dengan baik. Bahkan ia memiliki teman di luar sekolah yang bernama Hinata Shoyo.

Jujur saja, kadang Kuroo agak iri. Kenma senang sekali jika bertemu Hinata. Ia juga sangat bersemangat mengirim pesan padanya. Tetapi Kuroo tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaannya itu. Rasa iri itu ia pendam jauh-jauh dengan rasa senang akan Kenma yang berhasil membuat seorang teman baik.

Ya, Kenma memang membuat teman baru. Tetapi bagi Kenma, Kuroo tetap yang pertama. Dan baginya, apa yang telah persahabatan yang diberi Kuroo padanya, tidak akan pernah tergantikan. Pertemanan yang ia buat dengan Hinata, juga berkat karena ia pernah bertemu dengan Kuroo pada hari itu saat mereka masih kecil. Semua yang ia rasakan sekarang, bisa ia rasakan berkat pertemuannya dengan Kuroo.

Kenma tidak pernah sekalipun menyesal untuk mengikuti ajakan Kuroo pada pertemuan pertama mereka untuk bermain dengannya, suatu hari yang cerah itu.

* * *

Tahun itu merupakan tahun terakhir Kuroo di sekolah. Setelah itu ia akan pergi kuliah. Kenma membenci fakta bahwa Kuroo setahun lebih tua darinya. Karena jarak usia ini, Kuroo akan selalu lebih dulu meninggalkannya. Meninggalkannya sendiri untuk menjalani tahun terakhir di setiap tingkat sekolah. Kelas enam, kelas sembilan, dan kelas dua belas selalu ia jalani sendiri, tanpa kehadiran Kuroo yang sudah lulus dahulu. Kali ini, dia juga akan meninggalkan padanya tim voli sekolah. Ya, walau mereka juga akan bertemu setiap hari karena mereka tetanggaan. Tapi tetap saja. Menjalani hari-hari sekolah tanpa Kuroo, pulang sekolah sendiri, rasanya sepi.

Kenma selalu ada di sana untuk melihat Kuroo lulus. Pada acara kelulusan SMA kemarin, Kenma juga hadir. Akhirnya, Kuroo sudah dewasa dan akan melanjutkan kuliah. Dalam lubuk hatinya, Kenma juga berpikir. Semakin dewasa, berarti mereka kelak akan menempuh jalan hidup masing-masing. Kelak akan memiliki keluarga sendiri. Apakah persahabatan mereka juga dapat menempuh semua itu?

Akankah Kuroo pergi meninggalkannya nanti?

* * *

Semenjak Kuroo kuliah, Kenma jarang bertemu dengannya. Pergi pagi, pulang malam. Mereka hanya bertemu malam hari, itupun jika Kuroo tidak banyak tugas. Pada hari Sabtu dan Minggu, ia banyak pergi ke kampus untuk aktivitas maupun kencan. Kenma tidak mengatakannya, tetapi ia merasa kesepian.

Sampai suatu hari, guru sekolah Kenma ingin bertemu dengannya. Ia menawarkan beasiswa untuknya. Beasiswa yang mengharuskannya pergi ke luar negeri.

Awalnya Kenma ragu. Tetapi, ia mulai berpikir, bahwa ia tidak bisa selalu bergantung dengan Kuroo. Ia tak bisa selalu mengaharapkan Kuroo untuk membangunkannya di pagi hari, mengingatkannya untuk makan, dan membawa barang-barangnya. Ia sadar bahwa itu bukan hal yang tepat. Ia juga harus bertumbuh besar menjadi seorang yang dewasa, yang bisa mandiri. Karena itu, Kenma memutuskan untuk mengambilnya.

Namun ia tidak memberitahu Kuroo. Memberitahu sahabatnya itu lebih susah dibanding yang dipikirkannya. Sahabatnya yang hadir pada pertandingan-pertandingan voli tahun terakhirnya, yang hadir saat kelulusannya. Baru sehari sebelum ia pergi, saat mereka sedang berjalan bersama, ia sanggup untuk memberitahunya.

"Aku akan pergi besok."

"Ke mana?"

"Amerika."

"Jalan-jalan sama keluarga?"

"Aku sendiri. Kuliah."

Kuroo terkejut. Kenapa Kenma tidak memberitahunya?

"Dari kapan?"

"... Aku ditawari oleh guruku awal tahun kemarin. Aku ingin memberitahumu, tapi aku tak tau bagaimana caranya. Sampai akhirnya aku baru sadar bahwa aku benar-benar akan pergi besok."

"Aku tidak mempercayai ini. Jadi kau akan pergi begitu saja besok? Aku selalu memberitahumu kemana pun aku pergi. Kenapa kali ini kau tidak memberitahuku? Dan apakah kau akan kembali?"

"Maafkan aku, Kuro." Sahutnya pelan, menunduk. "Aku memang salah. Dan aku juga tidak tahu jika aku akan kembali apa tidak sehabis kuliah. Tapi aku janji untuk sering mengabarimu di sana."

Kuroo hanya menggeleng kepalanya. Ia tak percaya bahwa sahabatnya akan pergi meninggalkannya bertahun-tahun. Jujur saja, ia kesal. Ia hanya diam sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Keesokan harinya, ia ikut orangtua Kenma untuk mengantarnya menuju kepergiannya.

Ia melihat pesawat yang membawa sahabatnya itu pergi. Terbang tinggi di angkasa. Mengarungi awan dan lautan.

Empat tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk menunggu.

Kenma yang tidak kenal siapa-siapa memaksakan diri untuk bergaul dengan orang lain. Pertama, teman sekamarnya di asrama. Lalu teman sekampusnya. Namun ia tak lupa dengan sahabatnya yang jauh di rumah. Awalnya berat, tetapi perlahan-lahan ia mulai membiasakan diri. Ia ingin membuktikan pada orang bahwa ia juga bisa mandiri. Ia bisa berdiri sendiri. Tanpa ada Kuroo di sampingnya. Kuroo dapat mandiri tanpa ada Kenma, dan Kenma juga harus bisa berhenti untuk selalu bergantung dengan Kuroo. Motivasi itulah yang membuat Kenma terus maju.

Kuroo rajin mengirim pesan. Mengajaknya telepon, berbincang-bincang, berbagi cerita. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, pesan-pesannya mulai jarang dibalas. Telepon pun juga jarang diangkat. Jika ditanya, jawabannya selalu sama, 'maaf, aku sibuk'.

Sampai suatu hari, pesannya pun tak dibalas lagi. Telepon darinya juga tak diangkat lagi.

Dan itu membuat hati Kuroo hancur.

* * *

Sudah sekitar dua tahun setelah kontak terakhir mereka, kontak persahabatan mereka. Dalam lubuk hatinya, Kuroo sedih untuk berhadapan dengan fakta bahwa Kenma telah melupakannya. Ia sudah menempuh hidup baru di sana tanpanya.

Pada musim dingin itu, salju turun. Tak peduli dengan hawa dingin itu, Kuroo berjalan tanpa arah. Sampai akhirnya ia berhenti di tepi sungai yang membeku, dan memandang dalam kejauhan. Hati dan pikirannya berada pada masa lalu. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mengisi dadanya yang terasa hampa.

"Kenapa kamu dingin-dinginan di hujan salju ini? Ayo pulang."

Kuroo melihat ke arah orang yang bicara tadi. Mungkin ia sudah gila. Mungkin karena ia sedang nostalgia, dan ia pun berhalusinasi.

"Kenma?"

"Kau memandangku seperti kau baru saja melihat hantu."

Kuroo pun memegangnya. Dan ia sadar bahwa ia tak berhalusinasi. Ia pun memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kau kembali."

"...apakah kau ingat dengan pembicaraan kita dulu?" Setelah Kuroo melepaskan pelukannya, ia mendongak ke atas, melihat wajah Kuroo yang lebih tinggi darinya. Ia tersenyum.

"Aku sudah berjanji, untuk selalu kembali kepadamu."

* * *

 **The End! Semoga kalian suka sama ceritanya. Maaf kalo agak berantakan, pastikan tinggalkan review, dan kalau berkenan favorit^^ (author sangat suka dengan review dan favorit huehehe).**

 **Bagi yang tertarik buat baca fics author yang lain, tapi bingung sama bahasa Inggrisnya, bilang aja ke author buat translatein. Dengan senang hati bakal ku-translate ke Bahasa Indonesia^^**


End file.
